Always Have Each Other
by xxlira
Summary: Kanda x OC


***Spoilers from chapter 198-201***

**Katsura Hoshino is really starting to piss me off. How could she do that to Kanda? Now he's presumed dead ****AGAIN!**** I hope this is like the Noah's Ark and it turns out he's alive…Whatever! I will still write the stories when I'm bored!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, nor do I profit from writing this stuff. If I did own D. Gray Man, however, Kanda would be alive, and Link would be dead 10x over! (Kidding, kidding. …kinda.) But I do not, so please don't sue me, for I have no money.**

**Oh and also, Kanda's OOC. Again. Too bad. **

**The OC is Gracia. She's a character I randomly made up inside my head during English Class.**

**Emily is Kanda's 'special person' or whatever. I'm not sure if she has a name and I really don't care, so I'm calling her Emily. **

"We found him! Lenalee! Help us!" Komui yelled from the debris.

With help from Lenalee and a few other exorcists, they managed to get Kanda Yuu onto a stretcher.

"Is…is he even alive?" whispered Lenalee to her brother.

Komui examined Kanda's body. The battle with Alma, then Allen, then Alma again, had taken quite a toll on the eighteen year olds body. They managed to stabilize Allen and went off to search for Kanda. When Komui had found him, Alma was long gone, and Kanda was passed out. He was in terrible shape. The dumbass has used up most of his life supply to fight Alma. His hair was a weird color, he was all cut up, and he was covered in blood. It was hard to tell if it was Alma's blood, or his own. But Komui could see the slow rise and fall of Kanda's chest.

"Yes, thank god," Komui replied. "But we have to get him to a hospital or he'll die. I don't think his healing powers will work anymore,"

Lenalee nodded and helped push the gurney.

-48 hours later-

Pain. That was all Kanda could feel. Everywhere hurt. But he opened his eyes anyway. He could see Lenalee and Komui. The light in the room was bright. He was in a hospital. He hated hospitals. A bunch of IV's and junk was attached to his arm. And Alma. And Emily. They were both gone. And it was his fault. But her. She was still alive. She would be pissed when she found out he had killed Emily. But still… Kanda closed his eyes and, in his pain, screamed the name of the one person he still cared about, and desperately wanted to see.

"GRACIA!"

-Another 48 hour later-

Again, Kanda opened his eyes. He hurt less. He could move around. The room wasn't as bright as before. Sitting in a chair by his bed, he could make out a figure.

"Gracia…Gracia?" he croaked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're really…here?"

"Well, you called me, didn't you?" the brunette asked, annoyed.

"Huh?"

Gracia sighed.

"Lenalee said that when you woke up the second time, you called my name. I figure I'd keep you company. I don't have anything else to do."

"The second time? I only remember waking up once," Kanda said.

"No, twice. But the first time…I was there…all you did was scream…" Gracia whispered. "You know…sometimes…I just…KANDA, YOU SCARE ME TO DEATH!"

Kanda thought for a moment. He didn't remember that. He didn't care, at the moment. Gracia was here, with him, and that was all he cared about. He suddenly got that nagging feeling he got whenever he thought about her that way. The guilt that he was betraying Emily. He could almost hear Emily yelling at him:

"_Cheating on me? With my own sister? How could you?_"

Kanda grimaced. Gracia was Emily's half sister, and Kanda had always, even when he was with Emily, had feelings for Gracia. He tried to tell himself it was only lust, but he knew he was lying. But when he left Emily to become an exorcist, all he thought about was her. He told himself he would find Emily, and tell her how sorry he was, and how much he loved her. And then Gracia came to the Order. Then all Kanda thought about was her. He hated showing his emotions, because it was a sign of weakness, but Kanda soon realized that he would do anything for Gracia. He knew he loved Gracia more, but whenever he tried to tell her how much she meant to him he always heard Emily's voice. Stupid Emily… Then Kanda remembered. Emily was dead. He looked at Gracia. He had to tell her. She would hate him.

"Baka," he said.

Gracia glared at him, but answered.

"Yes, BaKanda?"

"You spend too much time around the Moyashi," he muttered. 'And not enough time around me,' he almost said.

"…Are you ok? What happened back there, Yuu?" she asked.

Kanda almost smiled. He loved it when she called him that. Only she could. Only her…

"Emily…she was an Akuma. With Alma. And I killed her. Emily is dead!"

He paused and looked up fearfully. Was she going to cry? Was she mad? But Gracia smiled and brushed a strand of his black hair behind his left ear.

"Komui told me everything. But I already had a feeling she was dead, didn't you?" she told him.

Kanda blushed. Any logical person would think Emily was dead. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I…I guess…I always wished Emily was alive somewhere…waiting for us…" Kanda mumbled.

"She had cancer, Kanda. And last I saw her, she was super sick. I never thought Alma would turn her into an Akuma, though."

"Yeah," Kanda whispered.

Gracia walked over and sat on his bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gracia asked.

"I'm better. For how long am I here?" Kanda replied.

"Depends," Gracia answered. "Your healing ability is defiantly not what it used to be. Komui thought it had shut down completely, but it's still working. If it gets better, you could be better in two to five weeks,"

Kanda groaned. Gracia laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, I can stay with you the whole time, if you want!" Gracia exclaimed cheerfully.

Kanda felt a little better. Then a thought occurred to him. Emily was gone, so he wouldn't be cheating on her. Emily would want him to be happy, anyway.

"Um…" he began.

"Yes~?" Gracia asked in a sing-song voice.

Kanda took a deep breath.

"Um…Listen up, baka, cuz I'm only gonna say this once: I really like you. A lot. More than Emily. I've always liked you more than her. I guess you wouldn't want to be with me though, on account of I'm rude, and was your sister's boyfriend before, and you feel like you're betraying her and stuff. But you should know, now that I'm bedridden, and Emily's gone forever, that I really care about you. I may even go a bit further than that. I might say that…I love you. But you don't care, or like me, so…yeah."

Gracia sat there in silence. Then she looked into his eyes.

"Yuu-chan, I…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gracia laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes.

Kanda blushed angrily.

"You're laughing!" he cried. "You know what? Get out! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!"

Gracia stopped laughing and looked at him with worry.

"Yuu, calm down. You'll hurt yourself,"

"And what do you care?"

"I care A LOT!"

Kanda glared.

"Oh, is that why you laughed at my confession? Because you 'care'?" he hissed.

"Oh, no, I hurt your feelings…I wasn't laughing because I think you're a joke…"

"Why then?" snapped Kanda.

"Yuu-chan, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Gracia asked.

"…what?"

"Yes, you do. I was laughing because when I go on missions with you, I hear the exact same speech! ...Well, minus Emily dying, of course," Gracia said with a giggle.

Kanda's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I…you…WHAT?" he cried.

"Yes, and every time I give you the same response," Gracia told him.

"Which is?" Kanda said impatiently.

"Hee, hee~, Yuu-chan, I don't really care what Emily has to say about it, because the truth is, I love you too," Gracia smiled.

Kanda stared at her.

"Really? You do?" he whispered hoarsely

"Yes! You love me too, right?"

Kanda's eyes began to water. Damn it! Why was he getting so emotional? DAMN DAMN DAMN!

"…yeah," he sniffed.

Kanda hoisted himself up on his elbows. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuu, you're really going to hurt yourself-" she began.

Kanda silenced her with a kiss.

"Only you, Gracia. You are all I have left. You are my greatest treasure,"

"Yay~!" cried Gracia.

"But why didn't you tell me you knew about my feelings?"

Gracia sighed.

"Yuu, you were really getting chewed up by the Emily thing, so I figured that if I told you I loved you, you would become even more confused. You had to make the decision for yourself,"

Kanda shrugged.

"We're together now, and nothing will ever take you from me," Kanda said.

So the happy couple sat there, in the hospital bed, wrapped in each others arms. Gracia and Kanda may not know what tomorrow would bring, but if one thing was certain, they would always have each other, forever.

The End~

…**Hmm. Sappy ending. Oh well, I tried. **

**;P**


End file.
